cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Graser
Graser10 is a Canadian Minecraft YouTuber and is well known for being the organizer of Cube SMP and UHC, as well as his 400+ Hunger Games videos. As of recently he co-owns Kastia, a public server that he shares with FollowKevn, HBomb94 and xBayani. He frequently plays with StrauberryJam, Bayani, Tybzi, HBomb, Grape, and Parker (MineplexOfficial), as well as most members of the Cube SMP and UHC Roster. His in-game name is 'GraserMC', formerly 'graser10cp'. He bought a new account because he wanted to capitalize the first letter of his name and he wanted to drop the "10" and "cp". People still call him graser10cp sometimes, as well as 'Graser10cpmcytpop' because he used to play Club Penguin (cp) (which his friends still joke about), Poptropica (pop), he currently plays Minecraft (mc) and does YouTube (yt). His Minecraft skin is a robot and was created by FinsGraphics. Graser owns a MineCon 2013 cape, but did not go to Minecon. That's because his old friend Thinknoodles gave him the link to the cape, however in 2013, they parted ways for unknown reasons. Graser is infamous for being 'the clean-up crew', as he tends to swoop in on fights and kill the winner when they have low health. He is also infamously known for being a 'scumbag' as he often kills his teammates. Graser is a bit of a joker with an amazing laugh. He gets a lot of insults (ie. to his intelligence 'God, you're so stupid' , 'being around you kills more brain cells than taking drugs') from his friends, but it's okay as he once stated 'I can take it'. The insults are an on-going joke. Other jokes include: he can't record at 3:00pm, so everyone he records with has to be ready by 2:57pm, and he constantly needs 'minutes' for his Cube SMP videos. In his Hunger Games, Graser likes to test his friends' reactions when faced with awkward silences. He also likes to say random phrases, or repeat what his teammate just said. Quotes include; 'Do you love me today?', 'Doo dee doo', 'roast','Fix it, Think!' 'It's your time buddy!' 'holy smokes!', 'what the heck?', wait, what?', 'Here you go Clifford little buddy' and 'The EV!'. Graser sometimes speaks in a made-up 'Jabba-the-Hut' langauge to confuse his friends. Cube SMP Ultra Hardcore In Real life His name is rumored to be Zachary. Graser is left handed. He showed a childhood photo in his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. He never did an actual face reveal, but was okay with pictures taken by others to be posted at PAX Prime 2014. His age is unknown, but he is out of school and Graser once said 'Jon is 26, the oldest member of the Cube' so Graser is younger than 26. Graser has revealed when he was younger he played hockey and that he has a brother. Cube SMP Graser is the co-creator of the private Cube SMP server, along with Straub, on which multiple YouTubers like to record together. Graser has often been to blame for members leaving the Cube, and the break up of the friendship between himself and Think. Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser. Graser as he had issues with Tomahawk joining UHC, and Graser wanted him to stay. He also believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with.Straub then said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani says he tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologised to each other and now Straub has officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. After initially leaving, Vasehh temporarily rejoined but later left again, and his recent attempts to befriend Graser (and others) again apparently failed when Graser unfollowed him on twitter, despite them recording together frequently in the past. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other Youtubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter, however some Cube members including Graser recently participated in an "Ender Dragon Rush" game along with Kricken, Palmerater, SteelSaint and DrPlayStationNation, old members of The Cube UHC.TYBZI also nominated Kricken to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in his Ice Bucket video. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 1 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) '' Graser along with long time friend, Thinknoodles, organized the UHC Season 1, the first season in the Cube UHC Series, where Graser played as host and participant alongside Think. Graser's had a pretty decent run, not taking too much damage despite his inexperience in the gamemode and easily obtained the final two spots against PatClone when all the other players perished from the elements and each other. Being only two left, both of them entered into a call and agreed to meet up at where Pat skybased. Graser initially had problem finding Pat's skybase, taunting Pat to reveal his position and Pat even stepped out from his base to look for Graser. Graser would later find Pat standing dangerously at the edge of Pat's skybase. Graser launched an arrow, knocking Pat down and dealing massive fall damage to Pat. With one hit, Graser killed Pat, claiming victory as the winner of UHC Season 1. Season 2 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' Graser returned for Season 2 in a team of three with Pokediger and Tybzi, which Graser named The Bowling Pins. Like many teams in Season 2, food was a problem. Tired of the survival aspect of the game, Graser convinced his team to go out hunting. On the way to 0,0, they found a solo and a very weakened StrauberryJam in his castle on a desert. The Bowling Pins rushed in but only Graser sucessfully entered the castle's underground cave where he killed StrauberryJam. Meanwhile teammates Pokediger and Tybzi were being chased by the team of three Twerkaholics. Tybzi evaded the team but Pokediger was killed. Graser regrouped with Tybzi but now down one member, the remaining Bowling Pins agreed to enter the Nether. A misplaced block by Tybzi caused Tybzi's elimination by Nether lava. Graser's luck turned worst when he exited the Nether into Dowsey's portal trap and was ultimately kill in Episode 10. Season 3 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' As early as Episode 2, Graser decided to take advantage of the Nether but a server problem linked his portal with a lava trapped portal from their practice session. Graser was stucked for an entire episode until he was teleported out by Chiss, the server developer. However, even in the overworld, luck was not on his side when he was unable to source diamonds for enchantments when meetup was called. By end of Episode 9, Graser was spotted by a fully enchanted Bayani. Graser had dug down in order to end his episode, giving Bayani the chance to get closer and kill Graser in Episode 10. Season 4 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' In Season 4, Graser teamed with Grapeapplesauce as his chosen partner and was randomly paired with TheCampingRusher and MrMitch to form the Orange Team. Season 4 being an Ender Rush season, required teams, including the Orange Team to enter the Nether. But when Grape glitched and died to lava, the Orange Team had to venture into the Nether with one man down. They subsequently met the Green Team, still with four members, in the Nether. Outnumbered, the Orange Team ran away the Green Team but as a result, Graser was splitted from his teammates and Rusher was eventually killed by ThatOneTomahawk from the Purple Team. Graser and MrMitch agreed to regroup but while trying to escape from the Purple Team, MrMitch mined himself into lava, killing him. Now alone, Graser exited the Nether and decided to use Blaze rods for Health potions instead of Ender Eyes. He found enough ingrediants for Health potions in a mineshaft and was ready to brave the End as soon as it was activated. Graser's trip into the End was shortlived. He succesfully killed a weakened HBomb in the End but would immediately died to Tomahawk's Sharpness 2 diamond sword powered by Strength 2 potions in Episode 13. Season 5 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' Graser returned to Season 5 as a participant and the sole organizer, following Think's departure from the series. Entering Season 5, Graser decided to make his season more "action-packed". He fulfilled his promise, regularly staying on surface and hunting despite having no enchants. When he spotted an enchanted Bayani, he ran and succesfully escaped Bayani but would then decided to hunt Bayani anyways. Up on the surface, he spotted Tomahawk's nametag and began stalking him up till Tomahawk met Bayani. From afar, Graser waited for Tomahawk and Bayani's fight to end and as soon as Tomahawk killed Bayani, Graser swooped in and killed the weakened Tomahawk, gaining all his enchants and made Sharpness 3 sword. Still on the surface, Graser battled against Tybzi and with his new sword, Graser defeated him. The chain kills attracted more players to 0,0 and Graser was eventually overwhelmed when he was double-teamed by HBomb and Vasehh, ultimately dying to HBomb's shot in Episode 7. Season 6 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) '' In Season 6, Graser was randomnly paired with newcomer Blamph to form Team Dragons. Blamph having no experience in the Ultra Hardcore mode, relied on Graser as his guide and the main miner of the team. While observing a pool of lava, a Zombie wielding an iron sword snuck up behind Graser, killing him in Episode 4. Graser returned in Blamph's call as a commentary support where Blamph then challenged Graser to do a face reveal in the event Team Dragons won the season. Blamph's bet proved unsuccesful as he was eventually killed by a Skeleton mob, eliminating Team Dragons. Season 7 : ''coming soon.... Legend: '' ''- not available/not a team season '' ''Notes: '' *''Graser10 makes his official debut in the first season. '' Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin used to own. It contains games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. They now play Survival Games and Factions only on this server. Other series * '''Hunger Games' - Graser used to upload Hunger Games almost daily to the point where at one point he had the most Hunger Games videos posted on one account on YouTube. As of recently he has stopped playing Hunger Games as is was beginning to bore him and he did not want to play the game just for the sake of it. * Minecraft Factions - Graser regularly posts Factions along with HBomb94 and Kevin, who are all part of Team GBomb. Unfortunately, this series is not uploaded anymore. * Minecraft Holiday Gameshow (ended) - This series occured in December to get everyone in the holiday spirit and invloved Graser giving out prizes to lucky subscribers. * Cube UHC * Various Challenge Maps * Lucky Block Wars - A game found on Graser, H, Kevin and Bayani's server Kastia, Lucky Block Wars is a mini game where everyone is put on a sky island and has to open various lucky blocks scattered around the map to gain weapons, food and armour etc. These blocks are either very good or very bad so opening them is a risk. This series hasn't been uploaded in a while; speculated to have been ended. * Survival Challenges - Initially a solo series, Survival Challenges has become a regular feature on Graser's Channel and features Graser and friends competing to see who can complete a series of challenges first. These challenges are varied and are often suggested in the comments under each video. * Cube Evolution - The Cube Modded series that featurede many issues with the modpack and after a series of failed restarts to the server Cube Evo is currently not being posted on any Cube member's channel. Links to Graser's Accounts Graser's Youtube Channel Graser's Twitter Trivia *Graser's age is currently anonymous. *Graser is an original member of Cube SMP, Cube UHC, and Cube Evo. *Graser is one of the only two members (including Poke) who has participated in all of the UHC Seasons. *Graser holds the most produced Cube UHC episodes with 85+ episodes and counting. *Graser was the first ever to win UHC. *Graser has made it to the Top 10 eight times, the most out of anyone. *Graser and MrMitch share the same birthday, January 16th. *There is a joke saying Graser is 56 years old, but that isn't his real age. *Graser said in his 'Cube 100 Q&A' that he has a brother. *Graser, tied with DField and Bayani, has the third most kills out of anyone who had ever played in a Cube UHC. Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube SMP Category:People Category:Kastia Category:Server Owner Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Original Member Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Minecraft Isles Crew Member Category:A to Z